Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{3z + 5}{9} \div \dfrac{9z}{6}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{3z + 5}{9} \times \dfrac{6}{9z}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ (3z + 5) \times 6 } { 9 \times 9z}$ $y = \dfrac{18z + 30}{81z}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{6z + 10}{27z}$